


game

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [62]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Omorashi, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, oh god this fic is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: But, Emilia, we can’t...we’re…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features Emilia and Shingen both roleplaying as schoolgirls and also piss, so honestly, that should be enough of a warning on it's own.

Emilia looks adorable in a high school uniform, and it is one of the few outfits that makes it more obvious that she's an adult. She has the kind of baby face that would make anyone doubt her age if it weren't for her body, and even then, it's brought into question, making him seem like even  _ more _ of a scoundrel for marrying someone so young. But she is an adult, and she has been in the entire time he's known her, and this outfit makes that all the more obvious.

One might think that the baby face would go well enough with the uniform that it would be easy to mistake her for a particularly well-endowed high school student, but in reality, what little bits of maturity there are in her face come to light when she puts it on. She looks adorable in it because she looks so out of place, and she looks beautiful in it because, really, she looks beautiful in just about anything.

But she does not look nearly so out of place in the outfit as Shingen does.

First and foremost, there is his more masculine build- though he is softer in the stomach than she is, and far less masculine than he could be, he lacks the curves of a young woman- and his short hair, and his legs and his shoulders and his chest, and then there is the most prominent feature of all. Even when dressed like this, he chooses not to remove his white gas mask.

Though neither of them look the part of a schoolgirl, this is one of their favorite games to play together. Their home isn't the best setting for it, but they have good enough imaginations, and they can play along with one another well. If they suspend their disbelief enough, their home can become like a school, and Emilia can become the reliable student, willing to help the “new girl” out in any way possible.

And Shingen is more than willing to become the new girl, shy and a little reluctant to talk to anyone, but so awed by the beauty of Emilia that he can’t help himself. The two of them start their game after class, when he nervously approaches her “desk.” She looks up at him with a smile on her face as he fidgets with the bottom of his sweater, pretending to try to find the right words.

“Emilia…?”

“Yes? Did you need something?”

“I’m very sorry to bother you, but...I don’t know very many people here, and I’m trying my best to find my way around, but it’s not easy. I didn’t know who else to ask..”

“You want me to show you around?”   
“I do! If that’s not a problem…”

“Of course it isn’t! I’m willing to do anything to help you out, you know,” she says, giving a bright and reassuring smile. “You’re new, and that can’t be easy for you. Why don’t you come with me now, so we can start?”

Giving a sigh of relief, Shingen replies, “That’d be great.” He doesn’t tell her how urgent it is that she show him a certain location right away, and doesn’t confess to his “real” reason for wanting a tour of their “school”. The character he’s playing is far too shy to come out and admit that right away, something that likely gets this character in trouble fairly often, which is quite the problem, considering this character wants to impress Emilia and is already growing attracted to her.

“Here,” she says, reaching and grabbing his hand to pull him along. “I need to show you the library first! We have a really impressive one, I think you’ll love it!”

“That...sounds nice,” he murmurs bashfully, not making any mention of the ache in his bladder. Emilia pulls him by the hand, pretending to show him a library, taking her time so that, by the time she is ready to show him to another pretend room, he is visibly squirming. Still, she pays no attention to that, clueless about the real dilemma while trying so hard to be helpful.

“And here’s another classroom,” she says after a while. “It’s actually...empty right now. Would you like to come inside?”

“Why would we need to go in if it’s empty?” he asks innocently.

“Come on, I’ll show you,” she says, pulling him along into their bedroom and making a show of locking the door behind them.

“Emilia?”

“I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind, I just really wanted to have some time alone with you. I’m so happy to be able to get to know you like this…” As she speaks, she leans in closer, as if going for a kiss.

“E-Emilia, I really don’t know what you’re…”

Bumping her lips against the filter of his mask, she giggles. “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

This is the part where, if his acting were genuine, realization about the situation would dawn on him. “But, Emilia, we can’t...we’re…”

“It’s all in good fun,” she says with a playful wink. “I’d much rather try something like this with a good friend like you.” She doesn’t seem to remember that they’ve only barely met, and she grabs tugs on the hand she holds, placing it on one of her breasts. Shingen lets out a girlish gasp, hesitantly groping her over her uniform.

“I’m still not sure…” He winces and squirms, his need brought to the forefront of his mind. If he keeps delaying, he’s going to end up humiliating himself in front of his classmate!

“Please,” she murmurs. “It would mean so much to me…” This time, she pushes his hand under her skirt, and he feels how damp her panties have become. She backs up and he follows her, never removing his hand, until she’s sitting on the edge of the bed- likely imagining it as a desk- and he reaches to pull her panties down.

“Just for a little bit, o-okay?” He squirms again, squeezing his thighs together. She has to have noticed how desperate he is by now, yet she still hasn’t commented on the situation. Despite his character’s lack of experience, Shingen begins to finger her with the relative ease that she’s used to from him. Though he’s playing the bashful schoolgirl, he has no intention of letting that affect his performance in this department, even if his desperation is making it very hard to concentrate.

“A-ah! That’s good…” she murmurs appreciatively, leaning into his touch. “You’re so good at this, you know?”

“Thank you,” he mumbles, his voice strained as he shifts his weight, fighting a losing battle. A quick spurt escapes, staining the panties he has on under the skirt, and he is just barely able to stop it before it turns into something more. He whimpers, and still it seems that Emilia does not notice at all. “H-how long are we going to…?”

“What? Are you not having fun?” she asks with mock concern.

“No, I am, I just...don’t worry about it!” he lies, his breathing growing heavy with the strain of holding back. He grabs himself over his skirt, bending slightly and slowly as he fingers her, but even this incredibly obvious action does nothing to help get his problem across.

She moans happily, but his hands are shaking so much by now that he really can’t do anything for her at all. Perhaps she’s getting her pleasure solely from watching him struggle with his predicament, but he can barely even think to consider that possibility as he comes closer and closer to losing control completely. He’s not going to be able to last like this, and he tries to let her know this, gasping out, “Emilia, I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” she asks, her eyes nowhere near as innocent as her tone.

“Y-you know, don’t you?” he gasps out, but she doesn’t reply, and his knees buckle. It’s far too late for him, and Emilia just continues to play innocent. Pulling his hand away, he places it over the other as if this will increase his grip and help his effort in holding, but, of course, it doesn’t do anything.

“Huh? Are you okay?”

“N-no, I’m not, I....I’m sorry…” And with that, he begins to piss himself, and Emilia watches on in what is supposed to be confusion, but her excitement shows through. The front of his skirt grows dark where he holds it as it is soaked through, and he drops his hands. His panties have soaked through completely, and there’s a puddle steadily spreading beneath him.

“Oh? What are you…?” She trails off, but her act is so weak by now that her surprise isn’t very convincing. He’s honestly surprised that she hasn’t broken character, but since she hasn’t he does what he can to keep up his own act.

“Please don’t look at me!” he cries. His white socks are wet now too, turning a faint shade of yellow as a result, and his bladder is still cramping even as it mostly empties itself. The stream slows to a stop, the slight trickle the only sound in the room before silence descends.

“Was that the problem?” she asks softly after a moment, still trying to hold character.

“I...I tried to tell you,” he mumbles. “That’s why I wanted you to show me around school, I...I couldn’t find the bathroom…”

“Why didn’t you just say so? Now you’ve soaked your uniform!”

“I-I know, and you probably hate me, I ruined all our fun!”

Emilia’s face softens. “You haven’t ruined anything. I thought that was kind of cute…”

“Wh- cute?!” Bringing his hands up to either side of his mask, he gasps theatrically.

“Yes, I thought you were adorable!” She reaches forward, slipping her hand under his skirt and feeling his soaked panties. Already, he’s hard, and she makes a soft noise of appreciation when she feels that. “If anything, I think I like you even more.”

“You’re too kind to me!”

Emilia keeps up the act for a while, comforting him as a classmate would, all while flirting and convincing him to resume touching her. Eventually, she’s not going to be able to help breaking character, once he brings her to her first orgasm, and then he’ll discard his own panties, hiking up his skirt to fuck her. Their game is an awkward one, done in an improper setting with their odd acting, but both enjoy it so much that it doesn’t matter.

Not to mention the fact that he loves the way she looks in her uniform, though she’s convinced that he looks better in his.


End file.
